One shot's
by Dragon's and Tiger's
Summary: So this kinda goes with all my stories that I've written or am writing, I tend to get bored and think of random things and do one shots, if you have any specific idea's that inclue my OC Raven tell me and I might put them in thanks, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THESE ONE SHOTS EXCEPT FOR THE OC.
1. Tobi's ring

**Alright guys, don't get mad at me I promise I will work on my Sleepover Gone Wrong, but I had to do this. So today I decided to wear my Akatsuki cloak and Tobi's ring, I told my friends that I stole his ring, so this is the story of what happened this morning.**

As I got up feeling groggily and climbed down the stairs of my bunkbed, I went over to my phone turning of the alarm clock. I then got dressed wearing a red butterfly shirt and dark blue caprice that went to my knee, then grabbing my Akatsuki cloak out of my closet.

I didn't like wearing it all the time first off because I didn't want to ruin it and second of, I didn't want people to know I was an Akatsuki member, even though they would have never guessed that.

I just shrugged it off, as I then put on some random jewely, which turned out to be red skull earrings that dangled and large black studs, along with my best friends bracelet that had the England flag, a necklace with blue charm with a real baby sunflower in it, and a choker with a silver dragon and some beads on it.

I then walked out of my room slipping on the green and black sandals that had spikes on the cuffs of them.

I then heard a knock on the back door, as I walked over opening the door to see Deidara and the dogs ran out barking at him.

"Shu, you stupid dogs, go." I said as I shoved them inside the house.

I walked out of the house, as Deidara grabbed me by my waist then placing me on the giant clay bird that was on the patio. He then hopped on and we rode off, going to the hideout.

"Why are we going to the hideout right now?" I asked.

"Because I figured I would take you to school and everyone wanted to see you, yeah." Deidara says as he was standing on the bird.

"Alright, but make sure I'm not late this time." I said remembering what happened last time.

I was almost grounded, but I told my parents my alarm clock didn't go off, they believed me and I was home free after that, but I wasn't going to take any chances this time.

"I promise." He said.

We then got to the hideout as I climbed off the bird and walked inside the hideout, I opened the door and headed to the living room as everyone else was there.

"Hey guys." I said casually.

I then grabbed a cream cheesed bagel off of the plate that was set on the coffee table and started to eat.

"Yo." Hidan said, as he shoved his mouth with food.

"Hey." Itachi said, as he played video games.

I just got a glare from Pein as I stuck my tongue out at him, "Hello." Sasori said as he gave me a small wave then went back to making his puppet.

"Mmm." Kakuzu said, as he looked up, then back down counting his money.

Konan just looked up giving me a small wave then went back to her origami, paper mache thing.

"Hello there, _little girl._" Zetsu said, I knew the hello there was his white half and the little girl was his black half.

"Heya there Raven." Kisame said as he gave me a big grin, with Sarina standing next to him.

'I guess he decided to bring her here.' I thought.

I then pulled out some Swedish fish candy throwing it to him, as last time I promised I would bring him some.

"Awesome thanks." He said as he opened the bag of red fish shaped candy.

Deidara then walks in the room and grabs my hand sitting on the couch, as he pulled me onto his lap. I just sat there while Deidara had his arms wrapped around my waist, just then I heard some running in the upstairs hall.

'Crap not him.' I thought as I groaned.

"Raaavvvveeeennnn-seeeemmmppppiiii!" I heard him yell running down the stairs.

"Dude hide me." I said as I tried struggling free of Deidara to hide, but right when I got out of his lap it was to late.

I was then tackled to the ground and being hugged and squished, I really didn't like him when he was in this mood.

"Tobi get off of me you brat." I yelled not being happy about being squished.

"But I haven't seen you in so long, Tobi misses you." Tobi said as he hugged me.

"Would you like to keep your arms." I said glaring at him.

He then quickly let me go and sounded like he was smiling, but with the mask it was hard to tell.

"We will go in two minutes, un." Deidara said, as he left outside.

I then realized I didn't have a ring, Pein was still trying to find a place to make mine, I felt like wearing a ring today, but no one would give me there ring willingly except for Deidara maybe.

Only problem is he would want me to "do something" for him, but I didn't want to deal with that so I got an idea.

"Hey Tobi, high five." I said as I raised up my hand.

He then also raised up his hand, as I then pulled off his ring and ran knowing what would happen next, as I yelled "I'm just going to borrow this."

Then came Obito, "Damn it, Raven give me my fucking ring." He said.

I then ran outside and jumped on the clay bird Deidara had ready and was on, "Alright I'm ready." I said, as I slipped on the ring.

"Raven give me my ring." Obito yelled as he got outside, but it was to late.

Me and Deidara where already in the air and started to leave, "Don't worry I'll bring it back later." I yelled to him, as Deidara flew off.

I looked to see that we landed by my bus stop, but no one was there yet, I hopped off the bird swiftly landing on my feet. I pulled out my phone looking at it as it read six thirty-two, I then looked up from my phone to see Deidara standing there.

"Well I should be heading back." He says.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said.

He then leans over giving me a quick peck on the lips and hopping back on his bird heading off, as I looked at him taking off and waving, he then waved back.

Just then the bus got there and I got on, that is how my morning went.


	2. Annilise is here

It was the weekend so I slept in a little later than usual, but it was still only ten in the morning. I growled and put the blanket over my head, as I lied there for a minute longer debating about getting up or reading.

_'Raven there's a meeting on Saturday don't_ forget.' I heard Deidara's voice replay in my head.

It was Saturday now, I lazily looked over the bar of my bunk-bed reading the clock, 10:06PM is what it read.

He said that he would come and pick me up later, as I assumed Kisame would pick up Sarina.

I then got up and started making breakfast for me and Annilise, I mad pancakes, eggs, and bacon, bacon being Annilise's favorite breakfast food. I then finished the food and walked into our room.

"Annilise food's done." I said to my little sister.

"Mkay." She replied.

She then grabbed her large pink and purple blanket dragging it off of her bed and out to the living room as she sat there curled in a ball. My dad was still asleep, as my sister Andi and my niece left, it being the weekend my oldest sister Denise took off along with my nephew.

Making me and Annilise the only one's awake in the house, besides our dogs Abby and Jax. Deidara never said when he was going to pick me up, but I assumed it would be in the afternoon and that I would have to make lunch.

I quickly ate my food as Annilise sat in the living room eating, I then got up and went to my room getting dressed. I quickly slipped on a gray shirt with a panda that said "I got mad ninja skills", then slipped on a skirt that went to mid thigh, and my Akatsuki cloak.

I then went back out and walking into the living room as I put on a movie and Annilise went in the other room, I then started watching Men in Black. I was still watching the movie when the dogs started to bark at the door, I walked over to the door opening it and leaving it open for the dogs to run back and forth.

I watched the movie for another five minutes when the dogs went crazy barking, I could tell by there wines that Deidara was here, as he then walked in.

"Hey, un." Deidara said.

"Hey." I said.

My little sister thankfully wasn't paying attention to anything outside of her fanfictions.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Ya, let me go get my sandals." I said.

I quickly snuck out into the computer room grabbing my sandals then grabbed the laptop, making it seem like I was playing on the laptop in the living room. I then walked out of the back door still leaving it open, then hopping on the large clay bird, as Deidara hopped onto the top.

I then felt something touch my back as I looked, I saw Annilise sitting there.

"Hey can I go?" Annilise said.

"Shuu, you can go if your quite." I said.

"Fine I'll try." She said somewhat quite.

"Hey you alright back there Raven, un?" Deidara said.

"Oh ya, just talking to the dogs." I said, giving a grin.

"Alright, hold on." He said as we took of to the sky.

"What's up with the blond girl?" Annilise asked.

"It's Deidara." I said.

"I knew that anime characters where real." She said loudly.

"Annilise!" I yelled in a whisper.

I then looked up, as Deidara turned his head around, as his eyes widened.

"What is she doing here, Yeah?" Deidara yelled.

"I let her come." I yelled.

"Alright, well I'm getting ready to land." He said.

He then quickly landed in the front of the hideout as I hopped of the bird and Annilise came after me.

I then walking in the hideout, as Annilise clenched onto my cloak. I walked into the living room to see everyone there except Pein, Annilise being behind me no one could really see her.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down at the spot left for me.

"What's Annilise doing here?" Sarina said, also in her cloak.

"I let her come." I said.

"Raven, you are not aloud to bring outsiders." Pein said walking into the room.

"Common Pein she's my little sister, its fine, the worst she can do is break something." I said.

Kakuzu then quickly snapped his head up by me mentioning that Annilise would break something, meaning money would be spent.

"She breaks anything and your paying for it." Kakuzu said.

"Fine." I said.

"What, that's Pein?" Annilise said.

"Yes." I replied.

She just smiled then started to sing.

"Pain." She sung.

"What?" He replied.

"With out love." She sung again.

"What?" He said extremely confused.

I just sat there, as Sarina did to laughing at his expression as she sung the song goofly, as the others where laughing a bit.

"I will kill you." Pein said.

"Pein touch her and your dead." I said as I stopped laughing and glared at him.

"Are you sure about that, I could just rape you again instead." Pein replied.

"You wouldn't dare." I said.

"You sure about that." He said.

I just walked over to him, as he grabbed me by the waist, I then stood on my tippy toes to make it like I was going to kiss him, but instead head butted him. He then stumbled backwards and I then hit the pressure point on his shoulder, he then sunk down trying to get out of the pressure point, but it did nothing.

"And that is how it's done." I said, then letting go of Pein.

Deidara was at the door ever sense Annilise started singing, he got really mad when Pein said he would rape me again, but I gave him a look, that said I had a plan and that I could take care of it. He didn't like where it was headed, but he knew he had to trust me.

He was now at the door grinning in happiness, walking over to the seat I was sitting in. I then walked over sitting on his lap.

"Deidara-sempi, Raven-sempi." Tobi said running down the hall.

He then ran into the room, bumping into Annilise who was standing by the front still afraid to sit down.

"Ow." Annilise said.

"I'm sorry." Tobi said. He then looked up at Annilise.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"This is my little sister Annilise." I said.

"It's Tobi yay~" Annilise exclaimed.

"Hi." Tobi said waving.

"Can I go play with him?" Annilise asked.

"Fine." I said.

"Common." Annilise said grabbing Tobi's hand.

They then ran upstairs into Tobi's room.

"That's another reason I brought Annilise." I said, looking at the others.

"Thank god that idiot wont be at the meeting today." Itachi said.

Last time Tobi was as the meeting I made dango for everyone, most of the members only had one thing of dango's, I knew that Itachi liked them a lot so I decided to make extra for him, which Tobi managed to eat all of them.

We then all talked for a while, mostly it was about Gaara and Naruto, and about our missions and so on. I fell asleep after about half an hour of hearing Pein talking, which he wasn't to happy about, but I didn't care.

After the meeting me, Annilise, and Deidara all took off. Deidara dropped me and Annilise off, giving me a kiss then heading back, and that was my morning.


	3. Back to Ikebukuro

I just finished taking a shower, as I walked out of the shower listening and singing to my music as 5/4 by Gorillaz, as I started then drying my hair. I closed my eyes as I started drying my hair, I then felt everything around me change.

I finished drying my hair, removing the towel from my head and opening my eyes, I was in Ikebukuro. This always happened at the most random times, but I was used to it by now.

I then smiled, as I started drying the rest of my self, as I listened to the music and singing. I then slipped on the same clothes I brought in before everything changed, I hung up the towel then walked out of the bathroom into my room.

Annilise was sleeping on my bed, as we had school tomorrow and she was exhausted. I then walked out of my room, leaving the sleeping Annilise be, as I carefully closed the door, then looked up at the living room.

It was nice and clean except for Annilise's corner, that was stacked full of manga and anime things that Erica and Walker gave her.

I then looked at the couch to see a sleeping Shizuo, I then walked over to the couch sitting next to him, as he opened his eye looking at me through the corner of his eye.

I then lied my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his slim waist, as he wrapped an arm around me.

No one really mind that me a fifteen year old and Shizuo a twenty-four year old where dating, my parents did know about this and no one bothered to say anything due to me and him.

He is known as the strongest man in Ikebukuro, along with me being known to getting into big fights and winning, even if it's four guys against one girl, there for me and him where the strongest and best couple for some odd reason.

"I'm gonna go get some popcorn." I said.

"Alright, I'll put in the movie." Shizuo said, in his normal toned voice.

I was glad that me and him where together, I seemed to be the only thing that can calm him and make him smile. I then got up, going to get the popcorn as Shizuo grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap.

"You never gave me my kiss." He said.

I just smiled as I leaned over giving him a small kiss on the lips.

I then got up making the popcorn, as I waited for the popcorn Shizuo finished putting in the movie, as he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He had to lean down a fair amount just to wrap his arms around my waist, with him being 6'1 and me being 5'4, as I had the radio by the sink and Microwave that was behind me on a song I loved came on.

I then started singing to the song Home by Michael Buble, as I hugged him tighter resting my head on his chest. He then moved, pushing the right side of my bangs behind my ear and wiping his hand across my face to my chin, as he lifted up my chin giving me a soft kiss.

The popcorn then finished, as he then slowly pulled away from me then sat on the couch. I then grabbed a big blue bowl, pulling out the popcorn and sitting next to him.

We then sat there eating popcorn while watching walking dead, which I was far behind on and had no clue what was going on.

I then closed my eyes as I sat there for a minute, then feeling everything around me change again, I then opened my eyes to see my dad sitting there eating popcorn as me and him where watching the walking dead episode.

I was happy that I at least got to see Shizuo for a bit and smiled.

"I'm heading to bed night." I said to my dad.

I then walked into me and Annilise's room smiling and climbing into my bunk bed.


	4. Fun night with friends

**I'm having a sleepover with my friends and we all just got bored, when we came up with this idea so here we go.**

I was having a sleepover with Kiki and Sabrina, as I was making; Dango, Chicken curry, and some tea, they played a game with Annilise. I stood there looking over and watching every once in a while, as the food was now done.

"Sabrina can you give me the plates?" I asked.

She then passed me a plate with rice on half of it while taking the other one I had in my hand.

"Kiki come and get the food." Sabrina yelled.

"Alright." Kiki yelled.

Kiki had a bad habit of being loud and yelling, but me and Sabrina where so used to the shrill screams that came from her.

"Hey I have an idea." Sabrina said as we made some Onigiri

. "Hmm." I said looking at her, with the hot rice burning my hand.

"It hurts." Kiki screamed as me and Sabrina ignored her.

"We shall have an Itachi celebration with this dango." Sabrina said.

"Sure sounds cool." I said, as we then cleared the table.

We then placed our food on the table, grabbing the dango and tea also placing it on the table, as Kiki the left the room grabbing her Ipad, as she placed the Ipad on the table and had a picture of Itachi on it.

We then finished out little ceremony and started eating as we where almost done, I then heard voices.

"Raven." I heard a fimiliar voice say.

I then saw the blond haired male, along with seven others pop there head in.

"What in the hell?" Sabrina said.

'Fuck what are they doing here?' I thought.

"Hmm." Kiki said as she turned around.

"Fuck." I mumbled.

"Umm ahhhh." Sabrina and Kiki said in unison.

I just face palmed, knowing something like this was going to happen.

"What the fuck?" said the tall silver haired man.

"Umm, what's going on?" Said the raven haired man, as his eyes widened.

I just put my face in my hands, then remembered the dango.

"Eat this." I said passing the raven dango.

His eyes widened with joy and happiness, as he took the plate heading into the living room.

"Umm?" Said the tall blue male.

The blue male looking at the end of the table at the Itachi picture we had up, where Itachi had his shirt off, and my friends started at each other intensely.

"Is now a bad time?" Asked the short red haired male.

"Really?" I said, glaring at the eight boys.

I just sighed, "Ya, it kinda is. What did you want?" I asked.

"Pein and Konan left for a date, so they said to head over here. Pein's exact words were, 'Go bug Raven and tell her that she has to baby sit you guys.'" Said the tall stitched man.

"Shit, you can count on Pein to ruin everything." I said.

"Raven-sempi." Said the boy in the orange mask, running behind me and squishing me.

"Get off of me now, before you die." I said to him.

He then slowly let go and sulked in the corner, I then looked over at Sabrina and Kiki who where now drooling all over there "Crushes." I knew there was no way to hide the eight male Akatsuki members from them now, as Sabrina had a thing for Kakuzu, as Kiki had a thing for Hidan.

"Oh this is Sabrina and Kiki." I said pointing to my friends.

"What the hell is going on." Kiki said her eyes wide even more, if it was possible.

"Hmm." Sabrina said calmly, but excitement and shock written all over her face.

"I never mentioned this before, but me and Sarina visited them and so on." I said to them.

"Alright?" Sabrina said confused and Kiki just looking around.

"My head hurts from all of this." Kiki screamed clutching her head with her hands.

"Kiki get over it." I said.

"Here." Itachi said passing the plate back to me.

"Where they ok?" I asked.

"They tasted rather excellent. Now may I ask what all of this is about?" Itachi replied.

"It was Sabrina and Kiki's idea, but hey, it was fun." I said, as I went along with the two.

"Hmm, this picture, it looks decently done though." Kisame said, looking at his small male partner.

"Shut up." I said, punching Kisame.

"Do you have anything interesting to do, **I'm bored."** Zetsu said.

"Hmm, we have games?" I said.

"I wanna play a game." Tobi said popping up from his corner.

"Let's play 'Dirty minds.'" I said, looking at my friends and laughing.

Last time they came over and we played it, as we all agreed that this would have been better with the Akatuski members.

"Hmm, sounds interesting." Itachi said.

I just went over to the tall stand, grabbing the game 'Dirty minds' off and heading to the living room, leaving my thirteen year old little sister sitting there on the computer confused on what just happened.

"So this is supposed to be four player game, but where gonna play with eleven. Give me something of yours." I said, putting out a hand to the male Akatsuki members.

Deidara gave me a small clay bird figure, Kisame gave me a scale, Sasori passed me a small piece of wood, Itachi gave me his ponytail, Zetsu gave me a little plant, Kakuzu gave me a piece of string, Tobi gave me a toy unicorn, to which I just stared at it confused as why he had one with him, and Hidan gave me his Jashin necklace.

I just used a piece from a game that was blue, Sabrina used a red piece, and Kiki used a white piece.

We then started playing the game, as we kept going it seems like Tobi was doing the best, as Deidara was the most flustered and blushed like mad, while the others just played.

The place's everyone got was, 1. Tobi, 2. Itachi, 3. Kakuzu, 4. Deidara, 5. Zetsu, 6. Me, 7. Sabrina, 8. Kisame, 9. Sasori, 10. Hidan and Kiki, as they were both tied.

over all it was a nice fun night, I had lots of fun as everyone else did to, I was actually kinda glad that Pein stuck them with me.

I then heard a loud crash, "Sorry Raven-sempi." Tobi squealed.

He dropped a plate and a cup, meaning that I would have to pick it up and get in trouble for them breaking.

"Shit, well it was good till now." I said.

'Na everything was still good and fun.' I thought smiling.


End file.
